Prayer Warriors
Chapter 1 Hi, I am Michael, and I am a prayer warrior. I was sent by my teacher Jerry, the main character in the other story, which follows a group of Christians who fights against the evil Gods of the Greek. I was sent here to England to bring them back to the one true path, and that is true our lord Jesus Christ. My target was Hogwarts, and Stanic school that still allows Witches and Wizards to exists, truly evil servents of a lorf. Before I went, Jerry said to me, "My follower, dear friend Michael of Christ, I have given you this job so that you can prove to the world how great Christ is, and he is the only true path. I want you to go undercover into Hogwarts and pretend to be a wizard. You are not to preform any form of magick as it is sin before our lord and savior Jesus Christ, eternal son of the only God. Instead, I want you to find out if there is corruption between the English government and Dumbledore, Hogwarts's twisted and sick head teacher, who allows Witches and Wizards to worship Satan and preform dark rituals such as dancing naked in front in the rain sos that it made Christians die. We must work out how to stop this from happening, for it is sin to murder someone like this! "For this to be successful, I need you to go to there train station in London, and walk through a wall. Be carefully, for this is a creation of Satan. However, God will forgive you for using these stuff, for it is for the betterment of the Christian empire. When you enter, pretend to be like them, but do not do any spells, for it is sin against God, but he allows you to pretend to be a wizard, for it is for the betterment of us all. But beware, if you are to be forced to read a book, or a potion, or a spell, think to yourself a prayer: 'I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen'. And so say that, and God will be forgive you. But you must read the Bible every day, for it is a sin to forget Gods words. Do not full into temptation or you will burn in the eternal flames of hell!" And so I went onto the plane, but as I was on it, I did prayed, for I need to bull strength, for I was to be tested. I also read the Bible, with the Book of Matthew, for Jerry ordered me dodo so. And then I got off the plane. I went to the train station, and I walked through the Static wall. Then I was a Satan Train, which was made of bones of death Christian martyrs, who died in an epic battle against many years ago, when it was banned to be a Witch and the Holy Catholic Church control of the England. Then England rejected God, and started to worship a false god, Henry the eight, the Satanic fool! And so I went onto the Train, and I came across Ginny, one of the witches. Chapter 2 I stopped and stared at Ginny. My hands started to shake, and I had to sit down. I looked at her ginger hear. She looked pretty hot, but I decided to put such impure thought out of my mind. She started to pat my back, and I stood really still. How dare someone touch someone out of wedlock! "Never seen you here before," she asked. "Want to take a poison I have just made. It will make you feel better." This made me sicker. How dare she give me such as satanic drink? I remembered Jerry`s warning. She was only offering me something, so I was able to refuse. So I said no. "Ok," she said. "It is your choose. I would have taken it though. This is going to be a long train trip. And we need to get change into our uniform." I decided to take this as a chance to get some insight into what is happening in Hogwarts. I thought to myself what question I was going to ask her. After pondering it for a bit, I quickly said my question. "So, what is Dumbledore like," I asked her. I wanted to know a little bit about him if I was going to find out what type of relationship he has with the British government. "He is a very great man. He lets us get away with a lot of stuff, such as staying up late at night, and even allows us to take harmful drugs such as pot. And he has a very long beard, which makes him look even more wicked and evil," she told me. Her information was very informative. "Yes, being wicked is great," I lied. I know that lying is a sin, but because I need to build trust between me and Ginny, I was forced to do so. "And I like to be evil." "I am glad you are in support of us witches and wizards. We need as much support as possible," she said. I become very interested. "What type of support?" I asked. "We are not allowed to talk about that in public," she said. So I stopped at that. By that point we had go to Hogwarts. Chapter 3 And so I walked down the path from the twain station that lead to the school which was build with bricks from knocked down churches, done in the time to Henry the eighty when he destroyed all the churches and replace it with his own stanic churches! And so I went into the school and noticed bones of martin fly about. This mad me sick. Ginny lead me to the main hall, which had drugs all on the tample, and people were smoking pot. Dumbledore was whipping a boyfor praying to God, for Hogwards was a an revile school! This mad me even more scared for I new I couldn't do any praying to our lord Jesus Christ, but because I was forced to do this, it was ok. "Hello students," said Dumbledraw. "I am gloat you came to this school for it is protected from the christian world, were corrupt evil governments allow us to stay alive. I like to hail stan for he was really great. Repeat after me: Satin is great God is not We will be evil And they will waste "Wasn't that a great song? We will have to sing that everyday," he said. This made me sick, but because they were forcing us to this, I had to do it. I simply prayed to God after singing that "I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen" but I said it really softy so that no one could hear me, for I knew I was the only Christian in this stannic weevil school! And as I went to my room, a girl cam up to me. "Hello follow Christian, my name is Ebony and I am to work with you on the mission to rid this evil school. Jerry has told you to read the Book of Ruth for it will boiled you strength." And is aid "THankyou for that winsome. That will keep ne wrong! I will see you tomorrow" I went back to my rome and I read the Bible, for it need to build my strength up. I made sure that no knew I was reading the bible. And then I went to sleep, for I knew I ad a early morning tomorrow. I Have found you! Satanic athiests! for worshiping satin through the works ofHarry Poter that where writenby that evil man Rowling(It could not have been a women, for women our supposed to cook and clean)Convert to our Lord Jesus of Narritve!